The MARSTER of Seducktion
by I'mDefinitelyRichardBrook
Summary: Moolly Hooper is in DANGR from an ANOOYING and ORANGE VILLAIN (LOL!). And SHERlck Holmes and Doc Warttson must defat her wigh the ART OF SEDUCKTION. PLZ R R xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxx RATED T FOR TOTALLY SEXY
1. THE CHAPTER ONE

**(Author's note! Hi baybyes! I've writen this story about Sherlock and Jown because I JUST LOVE THAT SHOW SOM MUCH! XOXOX Seriosly, It's been my life for like so long ( ahhaa I know it like off by heart and Sherlock is sexxxy! Ive watched like every episode too) (plus I've seen benedict cumberbatch in person! (I spelt that perfectly WOOHOO achievemant ahah LOL xoxoxox )) SO I JUST HAD TO MAKE A FAN FIC ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVE IT! (sorry if it's a bit mad!)(I'm kinda CRAZY! AHAH CAN U TEL?!)**

**OK sorry I'll stop boring u now ! Here's chapter 1! SEE U ON THE OTHER SIDE XOXOXOXOXO ;) ;) 3**

Chapter 1

I couldn't belive it. I just stared. "Your what?" I asked her, staring

"I'm going in a date with Sherlock!" Cried Molly!

"What?" I cried

Before we get in that! Maybe I should introduce myself! My name is Benedicta Khan Crieff Islington (IF YOU GET ALL DOSE REFERANCES, THEN YOU ARE AMAZING GOOD 4 YOU WE SHOULD HANG OUT XOXOXXOX), but people call me IZZY (after my surname, which is Islington). Right now I am living with Molly Hooper in her flat, because… I had some… well… things to DO (MORE ON THAT LATER :o)

We have lived together in London I know that she works inn St Barts (which is a hospital for dead people in London. It's great there!) and she loves it there, I don't have job… (OR DO I?! mwahaha ;)) but Molly does.

ANYWAY Molly has loved Sherlock for AGES NOW and I am sooooo glad that he has finally asked her OUT!

"You go girl!" I cried. We squealed and hugged and we both got so excited for it1

"When is it?" I asked

"Tonight?"

"OH! Girl, we need to get you READY!" I cried

"OK!" Molly giggled.

SOME TIM LATTER... Molly was ready! She looked drop dead SEXXXY (she rly did)

"WOW girl! You look FINE!" I cried

Molly was shy so she said "Really Izzy…?"

"Yes!"

"Oh OK."

She was lucky I was with her because I am a really good stylist! I made her hair all sexy and straight, and used loads of tan and eye liner to make DRAMATIC. Then I got her one of my little sexxy black dresses (I have so many clothers…! Oh well whats a gril to do :')) and she wore it and she looked amazing! (but not as nice as I do in it ahahahhhaaa im jokin ;) ) (or am i)

"Sherlock is goin to hav such a BONER over you!" I said sassily

Molly laughed but then went all shy and then all red and

"Are you ready?" I asked

"YES!" she said "Thanks Izzy! I'm so exited"

"Me too! I am so exited for you!"

We hugged again.

"Now remember" I said as we went over to the flat door of the flat. "When you think of Sherlock, think of the SherCOCK" (geddit?! :D Ahahaaaa I cant believe no1's noticed that before!)

Molly laughed and then left! "Bye!"

I then sat down on the sofa. If only she knew… that it was only… THE BEGINNING

**(Author's note: HI AGAIN! Did u like it! Please R + R if u did because I really wanna c your support for dis and I hope u like it! I HOPE peeps like it… xoxoxoxoxoxox I worked really hard on it….)**

**(SPOILER; IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE'S GOING TO BE SURPRISE PERSON AT THE FLAT! STAY TUNED BAYBEYS! Xoxoxoxoxoxox :D :D 3 )**


	2. THE CHAPTER TWO

**(Author's note: OMFGGG THANK U SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWR GUISE! :D :D :D :O N I got 69 vews! LOLOLOL if you know what i mean ;) i'm so dirrrrty and**

**BAD **

**;)**

**ANYWAYS this chapter has an excting thing in it so get READY! xoxoxoxox**

**OH also I looked up some stuff about the shoe to MAke sure it was more acrarate :) My sister sed it needed 2 be more like tha actul show :D :D (EVEN THO IT IS JUST LIKE THE SHO ANYWAY AND SHE IS SUCH A WHINY BITCH :( SHES SUCH A BITTTTTTTCH)**

**ANWAYS (**

Chapter 2!

Toby, Molly's ginger cat (Molly has a cat by the way if u didn't know. It's on her blog! And if u din't know she had a blog, well, she has a blgo! Hahaaaa. SEE?! I made sure I looked stuff up for dis chapter…) cam and purred at my feet… I was slepy…

It was like an hour since Molly had gone out and I was gonna go to bed when… suddenly…

KNOCK! There was a knock at my door! (I mean Molly's door! Haha!)

"Hollo?" I asked

"Hello. It's Sherlock!" came a voice. "I am here for Molly?"

I opened the door and there was Sherlock there! (duh lol)

I gasped. He looked….. AMAZING. His eyes were dark and narrow and pointy, his hair curly and sexxy, and he was wearing a gorgeous black suit with POCKETS! He was also holding a bunch of flowers, but I thought that was pretty GAAAAYY (IM NOT A GIRLY GIRL!) and uncool (it would have been cooler if he had brought his dead person SKULL! The real 1! See that's the type of girl im like ;) )

(m so BAD ;) )

"I could just only say "WOW" n just stand there.

"Is Molly her?" He asked.

"No. You missed her ages ago! Sherlock u so dumb!" I laughed hotly

Sherlock laughed. "I got the wront tim? Oh well… I'm here now…" His voice was all dark and flirty with me. Then I realised. He was giving ME the eye! (THE EYE! ;D ) I couldn't believe! It! I was wearing a low cut tight top which was black and strapless (in other words – my clearage was out…! :D :D ;) ;) ) and sexy baggy black jeans underneath (baggy enough 2 see my g string strap… :o ;) ) (u can see why he was givin me the eye NOW! lol)

Also I had just come out of the shower so my hair was also sexy and wet

(I have long lovely hair btw it reaches MAH BUT :D)

"Nd while I'm here…" Sherlock threw the flowers to the side… of the room! "I might as well make use of my time…"

I tried to resist and back away but I FELL OVER THE FLOOR! I landed on the couch. "Noooough" I said to Sherlock" Your supposed to be with Molly..." I WAS TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND but the TEMPTATION was so GREAT

"Miss Islington" said Sherlock and it was really sexy (I love it when he calls me that) "I do not like wasting tim… And you're too BEAUTIFUL to ignore such an OPPORTUNITEE…"

I tried to resist as Sherlock came over me but now I was thinking about the SherCOCK and I GAVE INTO THE TEMPTATION!

Suddenly Sherlock was on the couch over me and we kissed TOGETHER. It was passionate and fiery and totally AMAZING and I couldn't even breathe with all the feels I felt!

"Sherlock…" I moaned as things got sexier

Suddenly and then Sherlock WAS TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES (I'm not body conscious so this was totally okay but STILL OMG :O :O) and he took off my top!

"…Sherlock…!" I sed again

I was really attractive.

Then I noticed that Sherlock was looking at my body (but not at y BOOBS LOL LOL ROFL u so dirty! ;D ). He was lookin at my tattoos!

Btw I have a few tatoos cos I can lol :D There's one with a snake eating a rose and then theres one with two beares wrapped in barb wire and then theres one with a SPIDER WITH A CROWN (im so mysterious aha jks)

"These symbols…" Sherlocks mutterin

"Oh well…" I started to saying.

"I know what they mean." Sherlock interrupted me deductively (Aha if Shrlock already knows, that means u guys wont find out now! AHA im kiddin guys just keep readin… ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE TIME)

ANYWAY! Suddenly…

KNOCK!

There was a knock on teh door!

"OH ON!" I cried. Sherlock jumped away from me speedily.

"It's probably molly!"I deduced! "Sherlock you must hid!"

Sherlock disappeared.

I made sure I looked fine and stuff before I opened the door (remember my top is off?! Aha… ;) )… and there, on the door… was

IRENE ADLER.

**Author's note: C I BET U WEREN'T EXPECTIN THAT! I am marster of SUSPENCE! AN WAYS STAY TUNED, cos ther'es more TWIST to cum!  
**

**(Also! Wasnt that just like the show tho?! TELL ME IF ITS NOT ACCRATE N I WILL CHANGE IT :D love u bayblys XOXOXOXOXOXOOX)**


	3. THE CHAPTER THREE

**Author's note: Thnks for revows! :D :D 3 3 xoxoxoxo Really appprcite the spport!)**

**(RAGHT so now mah sista says it needs to be ike a PROPR story? LOL i dunno what she mens so I read some proper bok and I think I know now So GUISE tell me if its got more PROPER in it in this chapter! :D :D :) :) )**

**)ASLO she said that Sherlok makin out with me Would never happen?! i think it would hapn! sherlck's rly a MAJOR PLAYA in real life? I mean look at hm and Mrs Hudson!? ;) ;) ;P lol)**

**ANYWAY**

Chapter 3!

I only know Irene Adler from the papers and British news that I watch (basicly ive never met her befor) so I was GASP when I saw her!

"Ou…" I shook. "You are Irene Adlerrr"

Iren looked at me with her SEXy face and her face said "Can I come in?"

I let her in

She com in

"What's you the name?" she asked, her voice was silky and gorgeous. Her hair was hot and all done u gorgeously and her dress was tight around her hips and waist and breats (A People don't say boobs in prper stories…! lololol XD XD)

"Benedicta Khan Crieff Islington!" I said (love sayin mah full name ahahahaaa xp) "But peep call me izzie"

Irene looked me up and down and suddenly I realised… she was givin… me… THE EYE (oh no not agin!) I couldn't belive it!

"Izzie, I herd that a friend of mine might be poppins over." She said but like… sexily... (PEOPLE USE A LOT OF DOTS IN PROPER STORIES BTW to make more daramtic?! K?! That's why I doin it :D :D)

Irene wakled over to me and I was paralyed with LOVE AND FIERY PASSION "Do you know where he might be?"

I realised she was talking about Sherlock! So I lien n said "No. He left with Molly."

"OMG!" Suddenly Irene shouted OUT!

I was shock! "What?" I asked

"Is this ur bag?! I LOVE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Irene was pointin to the mag which was my bag on the table (remember we r flat?)

I was shock! "My bag?"

"Yes!"

"U like it?"

"Yes!

"Omg! Thank you!" I say. "Its new from Forever 21! (I luv that shop I hope they have it in England)"

(someone please comment and say whether they do or not because I will have to chance it if not XD SEE KATIE IM TRYNA MAKE IT ACCRAT :( stupid bitch )

"I looooooooooooove that store sooo much." Irene said whilst she was lookin at it.

SUDDENLY, she turned… TO… ME.

"And that reminds me of something else I love…"

WAT

Then Irene was on top of me! (OH I should say that I am BISEXUAL in this! AAHAHA if that is not obiovuos enough…. XDXDXDXD ;D lol DUH. So that means I like girls and guys! So I fancy Irene as well as Sherlock! (I'm so conflicted LOL!) my parents NEVR agreed to my life decision so I was like FUCK YOU to them! ANY ONE WHO IS HOMOPHONIC AND BIPHONIC LIKE MY PARENTS SHOULD FUCK OFF) ahaha getting a little passionate riting this lol :D I'm so passionate for justice and things )

(juz like proper story! YAY lol :D :D )

(If you agree with me THEN rate THIS GOD! xox)

SO ANYWAY GIRLS R SEZY

Irene is a MASTER OF SEX so already I was REALLY turned on by her and her face and body.

"Izzie… You are very pretty…" she said seducktively… (SEDUCKTIVE! LIKE IN THE TITLE! do u see it! lol :O)

"Really?" I said (I'm not shy like molly but I was still kinda shocked because Irene is the master)

"Ohh yes…" she said…

THEN WE WERE KISSING! I couldn't believ it! (How crazy is it that bith Irene and Sherlock wanna kiss me!? WTF is GOING? ON? :o :o) and we were about to get naked…

AND THEN

KNOCK!

There was a knock at the door! "Hi! It is Molly! I am back now!" Came the voice of molly…!

"Oh blast it!" Me and Irene cried (is that too over the top british? Lol XD)

Irene jumped down from me "Good bye Izzie, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again…" She said… with... mysteriously…

Whilst Iren escaped out the back I SAW that Sherlock was gone too! All were gone! It wwas as if it had all been a dream… (EXCEPT IT WASN'T A FUCKING DREAM IT HAD HAPPENED GOD I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT IS STORYIES ) FUCK THEM

F

UCK THEM

"Oh no! What happen?" I asked when Molly cam through the door. I could see she had tears

"Sherlock wasn't there, he stood me up!" Moolly ex came

**Author's note: C?! Tell me that wasn't jus like Shelrok?! Just like in proper stories. :D :D :D AND REMEMBER I DIDNT SAYS BOBS! I said breasts! das cool right?!)**

**anways! R + R n like n fav n shit BECAUSE ITS**

**GONNA**

**GET**

**INTESTINE OXOXOXOXOXOXO)**


	4. THE CHAPTER FOUR

**Author's note: FUCK HATERS! I got bad revies now?! whyyyyyy**

**:O :O :(! IF YOU GOT PROBLEM THEN U SAY IT ?! Like this is just like FREEDOM of EXPRESSION okay SO DONT HATE ON MY FREEDOMZ!111**

**ANYWAYS if u are nice then YOU CARRY ON DOIN TAT! LOVE YOU BAYBEES 3 3**

**ANSLO! KATIE (mah sis) says I showd work on spelling, so she is gonna helping me write this!)**

**...NOT**

**IM GONNA POST B4 SHE CAN EDIT!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ****DONT NEED U HELP I SPELL GOD ANYWAY!**

**FUCK U BICHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :D :D ;P im so evil ;)**

**Anyway! Let's story time. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**

Chpater 4!

Right so what happened next was that Molly was sad.

"Whats a matter"

"Sherlock stood me up! I am DISMAYED!" Molly said

"OH no girl thas no god" (ACTUALLY I KNEW hwere Sherlock had been and why he had stood up molly… but I could not say because I was keeping a secret….) (lol this is getting good! :D secrets n lies n sex make EVERYTHING more exicitng! Lol! :D I love dark stuff like that ;) ;) ;) )

"I know what u need girl" I said

"What?"

"…..SHOPPING!" (what were u thinking? :o DIRTY! ;) DIRTY PERVY xoxox)

"OMG YAY!"

Me and Molly love shopping so we were both going to go shopping to fix all our troubles (Lol like the movies) but before we went out Molly had something to say.

"Izzy! I have a confession…" She pleaded…

"What"

"Last night, I went to wear Sherlock lives (221b bakon street if u didn't know! Its in London 2) and me and John…. Became boyfriend and girlfriend…instead!"

"WHUUT!" (lol what! What a twist amirite? XDXD John and Molly in the actual anime have like no attraction at all SO THIS is UNEXPECTED)

I found this to be UNEXPECTED!

"OMg!" I cried. "Did you and John… do… the do?" (I meant SEX lol! I don't mind saying SEX because I'm fearless and hardcorse and totally NOT a virgin but I know that Molly is more sensitive so I wanted to mak sure I didn't shock her. Tryna being a good friend n stuff xoxo :D)

(btw shes totally a virgin)

"NO! We didn't!" Molly said

"Oh OK." I said

(shes still totes a virgin LOL )

"But I want John to come shoppin with us!" Molly yellowed

"Nooooooough" I said

"PLEASE"

"No you cun't!"" i pleaded. I was angry cause I wanted it to be just me and molly. I wanted us to be all by oursefs… (MORE ON THAT LTER!)

"IZZIE IVE ALREDY DEICIDED" Molly was fuckin serios.

So to my dismay and HORRO, John Waason came with us! We went round shooping in all of the London shops (and we bought like EVERYTHING in forver 21 lol :D :D )

Jahn didn't buy ANYTHING and he just looked BOARD and he sighed a lot and I was grumpy with him! I just wanted Molly by myself….. (DO NOT flame me btw! I like John Waton in real life (Mortin Freeman is a qt hedgehodge face ;) ) – but my character doesn't (well yet LOL) U WILL SEE! I am trying to keep it diverse and ntrestin and make my character all conflicted! S all for effect :D )

(trust me I know wat im doin lol 3 xox)

After our all our shoppings, we wanted to go the circus so we went to the one at Piccadilly. John says he went to the circus before (remember? The blind banker?! Lol, that was a god ep ) and

Anyway when we came out of Piccadilly circus, we saw the Sherlock!

"Sherlock?" "What are you doing here?" John sounded worrie d

"I fought I would come see u." He said moodily

"Hullo Sherlock" said Molly

"Hello Molly" said Sherlock

Then I remembered that Sherlock was rejected her! (AKWARD LOLOLOL) HAHA)

"Hey Izzy do u want go out with me?" Sherlock askled

"WHAT" I JUST STARED! I dropped all my shoppings in the shock. But I picked it all up afterwards.

"Sherlock" said John. He was warning him or something

"And we should have … a… Gosh darn it... What do people call those things?" Sherlock asked (he's so dumb sometimes lol but so CUTE (also he polite because BRITAIN))

"A double date?!" Molly SHOUTED

"Yes by jove1" Shouted bck Sherlock! (lol who is jove lol)

"WHAT!" I couldn't believe it!

Sherlock got out his phone and he was texting and reading or soming and so I turned to molly and I hugged her "OMG this is cool!" I sqealed

"IKR" said Molly but John looked like a grumpy fuck

"Sherlock" he said again. "I dunno bout this"

"Molly you gotta get all dressed up now" Sherlock said not lookin up from the phone. "If you know what I mean"

Molly noded with her hed and I didn't know what he meant but I though t it was just something sexxxy that he meant so I thought nothing moar of it ok (AHA AND THAT WAS MY DOWN FALL. KEEP READIN U WILL C :O :O)

"I don't like this Sherlock" said John

"Shuddup jon" said Sherlock

"no u shuddup"

ANYWAY I WAS EXCITED

We were gonna go on a dooble date…!

But if only I knew….THAT IT WAS ALL GOING EXACTLY AS PLANNED…

**Author's note: did u LIKE?! C i don't need Katie for spell in now!1**

**LIKE HOW MANY MISTAKES R THERE REALLY THERES LIKE 4**

**4 spelliing mastiake.**

**ANYYYYYYYWHO r and r FOR MORE mmokay?**

**Goodbye. BAYBYES XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)**


	5. THE CHAPTER FIVE

**Author's note: FUUUUUUUCKKKKKK UUUUU KATIE - STOP PUTTING UP REVIWS ON MY CHAPTERS! DAS ONLY FOR OTHER PEEPS (**

**Yhea i know i mistkes some time but im ONLY HUMON N WE ALL MISTAKES OK SO THERE !111 TAKE THAT KATIE AND IM NOT DISGRACING THE FAMILY (c i spelt that right) ;)**

**YOU R TEH EMBDORSEMENT.**

**n NAYWAY im just gonna carry on CAUSE NO ON can stop my FREE RIGTS AS A HUMON, :(**

**You will c tho, i know what I'm doing;) ;D**

**ok right NOW THINGS ARE GONNA GET DRAMTIC**

**(PLUS! GONNA TRY AND GET U IN DIS CHAPTER! EVERYTHING is not as it sems... XOXOXOXOXOXOXO)**

Chpater 5

Later that day!

Me and MOLLY looked AMAAAAZING! I was wearing a sexy black dress with a slith up the side which went all the way up and the dress was tight and lacey. I looked GORGEOUS. So did Molly (btw Molly dyed her hair black and did it up in a style all SEXY LIKE! ;) I think black hair would SO SUIT molly and she would look more DRAMATIC and cool! Everything looks COOL in black! ;D) (can u tell? I like black LOL)

ANWAYs we are at the restaurant now ok

John and Mollh have their tabble far away from me and… sexxxy sherly (Sherly is my nickname for Sherlock! :D I made it up! Its so cute like him )

(oh btw Molly DOESN'T look as pretty as me just saying. )

(I bet John is jelous of Shely lol!)

Anyway! While me and Sherly are eating the restraint meal…

"Izzy I deduce that u r unhappy," Said Sherly whilst he was eating (but like not when he had food in his mouth cos that's kinda gross) (but yet again that don matter case im hardcore haha XD LOL :D ;D)

I realise I was lookin at the tabble of molly and jon! They were eating and laughing and singing and having a gay old time (gay meaning HAPPY LOL! I GOT U THERE ;) DIRTY DIRTY! :D)

"No im fine" I said, because I'm a liar

What was wrong with me? I thought in my brain. Y can I not stope lookin…..

And then I realised….

DO

I

LOVE

JOHN?!

No. But may be (DUN DUN DUN XD :P ;)) Do I just hate John because I have A SECRET SEXUAL FEELING FOR HIM?! (See! I needed to make my character conflictd!?)

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT

I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GONG WITH MY FEELS

ANALWAYS

"Izzy" said Sherlck and I looked at him

"What"

The Sherlock just looked away and was like in quite voice… "I frogot"

"Oh." (I bet u were expectin somthing then too ! ;D ) "Sherlock you dumbass!" I shouted in my british accent at him! He was getting annoying now!1

Sherlock just gave me " bitch please" face before he carry on eatin

I was aggy now

I turn around…. To see that Molly was GONE

I went over to tabble and sat down on it

"Oh hi Izzy" say John

"Were is Molly?" I say angrily but with a sexy voice

"She went to the loo" (That's what they say in Britain! Britains are too cute sometimes…! XD :D xoxox Anyways getting distracted LOL!)

"K" I said

"Hey" said John and then he looked at me with his adolrabablle eyeballs "Wanna go… outside… with me?"

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT

I found that I was UNDER the spell of Martin's (I MEAN JOHN WHOOOOOPS LMAO!) puuppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist the temptation again!

Five seconds later we were outside the front of da resturant and suddenly things…got….SEXY.

"Izzy I have a thing to say" John said in CUTIE voice, He was all awkward and shit but IT ONLY MADE THINGS SEXIRR

"what is the thing" I said, whilst I bit my lip (I did it on purpose LOL! It makes u look sexier ;) u shuld try it nex timm u wanna be sexy lol :D xoxoxox))

He drew me close and warped his hand around my wait and I was bruning with fiery passion for john wartson BUT THEN

From the corner of my eyes I could see a someone coming

Out

Of

The

RESTAURANT

THEY WERE RUNNING AS QUICK AS COULD (am I overusing caps?! Lol! YOLO :D :D :D)

AND THEN I REALISE

IT WERE TRAP!

"Run!" JOHN SHOUTS

But then I get

out

mah

Guun


	6. THE CHAPTER SIX

**Author's note: NOOOOOOOOOOUGH KATIE R U RLY GONNA GET MOM TO DISOWN ME :O**

**DONT FUCKON DO IT! I'LL BE GOD I PROMIS :( :( :(**

**K GUYS imma gonna try be god now cause my sis says she will diswon me if i kep ignorin he **

**SO NOW HERE CUM T**

**HE PLOT TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST (TOLD WU IT WAS GON BE DRAMTC) !**

**STAND BACK AND HOLD ONTO YOUR FAECES ****baybyes ****XOXOXOX**

Chapter 6

It was not the first time Dr John H Watson had found a gun to his head, and the strange tingle of familiarity he felt from it only confirmed this. The cold nudge of the gun muzzle on his skin, the thick and heavy pulsing of blood in his brain, the bolt of fear that crackled through every nerve of his body… All was sickening familiar, and all John had felt before.

But, knowing what was at stake, it was not long til John shook himself free of this familiarly bitter dread and continued to call out to the woman ahead of him, who was sprinting away into the darkness. "Molly – run!"

"Shuddup!" hissed the voice above him, pressing her weapon harder against his skull. "Shuddup NOW OR ill-…"

John acted.

Clasping hold of Izzy's hand, he yanked her downwards, causing her to fire the gun in shock. Immediately the sound boomed out, transforming all inside the restaurant from once sophisticated diners to a scrabbling horde of frenzy.

"NoOOough!" Izzy cried, realising her cover had been blown.

Panicking, Izzy wrenched herself from John's grip and thrust the butt of the gun across his face, snapping his head to one side and leaving him to crash into the pavement. John was bewildered for a half a second before his vision turned upright again and the sight of a woman in a lewd black dress chasing after Molly filled his senses.

Panting through pain, John began to run.

* * *

"Mollyyy…" came a familiar voice.

Molly had stopped. A dead end faced her, and, from behind, the sound of approaching footsteps were becoming louder and louder. They were accompanied with the most grotesquely taunting voice: "Moolly…"

She didn't move, her face hidden in the alley darkness. An orange hand gripped her arm and stroked a sensual finger up and down her cold skin, whilst the other brought the gun to her head.

"Sorry bout this GRiL," Izzy pawed. "But I was prettier than u anways… "

"Islington, congratulate you though I must on your incredible diligence as an assassin," came another voice. "I believe you're forgetting one customary principle. It's always important to check that you're going to kill the right person before you do so."

"WAHT?" Izzy yanked the woman round to find a completely different person revealed in the light. Irene Adler. Identical dress and hairstyle to the one Molly had worn that evening. "I DOONT belive it!"

"I told you we would see each other again soon…" Irene said. A swift knock to the hand to disarm, a strike to the stomach and then a strategic jab to the temple, and Izzy was out for good. A sprawled, orange, obnoxious wreck on the pavement.

Sherlock, from where he had stood behind Izzy, moved to look over her.

"Mr Holmes," Irene said. "We meet again so soon. Wherefore do I owe the pleasure?"

"The pleasure is mine," Sherlock replied. "After all, you're the one who shut Islington up."


	7. THE CHAPTER SEVEN

**AUT HOR'S NOT:**

**YOU WIL C XOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 7

"Right. Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Lestrade glanced at Sherlock with his usual perplexed, stern frown.

John, dabbing at his head wound with a cloth, made an awkward movement to explain. "Err. Yes. Well. The woman that you just took away was-…"

"Benedicta Khan Crieff Islington," Sherlock said automatically. "Not her real name, as any person with a half a brain cell could have guessed. Her actual identity is Pavlina Montague."

Lestrade raised an eyebrow, not hiding his surprise. "Really? Montague?"

"The infamous Czech assassin. Disappeared off the radar completely two years ago, and most assumed she was dead. Obviously not. Clearly people had not considered the alternative answer for her sudden disappearance, being that she simply stopped killing. She had fallen into someone's favour and now had enough money to live cleanly for a while."

"So then, Montague fell out of their favour, and ended up turning back to this?"

"The opposite. Montague fell so deeply into this significant person's favour, that they trusted them to carry out one last critical and very personal assassination for them. One that would set Montague up for life if she succeeded-…"

"To kill Molly Hooper." John chimed in, stealing Sherlock's thunder.

Lestrade quirked up an eyebrow. "And that makes sense… how?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and unleashed a weary sigh. "My God. Lestrade, think it through. When has Molly come dangerously close to anyone who loves a good old fashioned assassination? A twisted thirst for murder? Any thoughts?"

"You?"

"Jim Moriarty." John corrected, before Sherlock threw back an insult.

Lestrade nodded. "Right. Moriarty."

Whilst they spoke, Montague was, very cautiously, being taken away by police. However it wasn't long until the infamous Czech assassin had recovered enough consciousness to begin shouting: "NOOOOOUGH DAT WAS DOWN FAL! Sad face! Sad face! Colon O! SHERLY I FOUGHT WE WER GON BE SEXXXXXY TOGETHER! COLON O!"

She was ignored. Sherlock continued to explain. "Molly Hooper had been close to Moriarty. And on a worryingly personal level. It must have dawned on Moriarty not too long ago that this could possibly turn out to be dangerous over time."

John, still a little dizzy, sat on the curb. "So he told Montague that this would be her last job. Befriend Molly, and then kill her."

In the following pause, the flashing sirens of the surrounding police cars bathed the restaurant and the three men standing outside it in a continuous brash blue light. Whilst, on the other side of the street, Montague continued to hurl abuse: "FuuuUUUuck you angry sad face! I WOOD HAVE GOTN AWAY WITH IT TO IF IT WERNT FOR U...kds... but no dog... sad face...! i only wantd to rite proper sotry!"

"Lucky you caught her in time then, Sherlock," Lestrade said, trying to ignore her. "Interpol have been trying for years. And she's always been able to outdo them. _Somehow_. Go on, then. You're dying to tell me how you did it. I'm all ears."

Sherlock's expression did not change, but John could see his pale eyes glimmer with gratification as he happily recalled his process. "Molly told me she had a new flatmate. After showing me a picture of her, I realised that I recognised the face before. Apart from the Botox, the black clothing and alarming amounts of fake tan, it was clear that she was the same woman from Montague's Interpol files. As I feared. What had already started suspiciously was proving to take a much darker turn-…"

"'What had already started suspiciously'?" John repeated. "You never expected someone would like Molly enough to want share a flat with her, apart from if they were an international assassin?"

He was ignored by Sherlock. "However, out of the very little that the authorities know about Montague, reports were always clear on one thing. Montague's three tattoos. The rose-snake, the barbed wire bears and the crowned spider. Each indicating criminal organisations, gangs or masterminds that Montague has been employed under. They were the key to her identity. Therefore, a plan was in order. So I had to warn Molly that her new friend was actually an assassin-…"

"And how did she take that?"

"…Badly."

"As badly as the last time when you helpfully informed Molly about one of her new friends?" John probed. "You know – the time with Moriarty? Or how about the other time when you ruined her other friendship with Jane? Or maybe the other one with Frank?"

"It's not my fault she has a very unfortunate taste in friends." Sherlock replied heatedly.

"Or if they don't meet your standards…"

Lestrade interjected. "Alright, guys. Save the domestic for later, yeah?"

John sighed at the choice of words. Sherlock returned to his explanation. "She understood that it was imperative that we didn't leave her with Montague for long. One of us had to stay with Molly constantly. And soon we discovered what it was that had made her so invincible to the authorities."

"She's an idiot." John clarified. "To put it very mildly."

Montague was finally in the police car. As they drove past, Montague was able to yell a final: "FUCKK UU KATIE STOOPID BITCH. OH WELL OFF TO JAYL NOW... LOL! Winky face, winky face. O, x, o, x, o, x, o, x-..."

She continued away into the night.

"Yes. An idiot," Sherlock echoed, listening to Montague's drowning ramblings. "Montague's disguise of absolute idiocy was so flawless, it made Anderson look like an omniscient god. No one could possibly suspect her of anything remotely half clever with the way she spoke and acted. So the tattoos were my only true proof of Montague's identity... and there was only one way to see to them…"

Lestrade gaped at Sherlock, who was trying to stay stony but was beginning to display cracks of unease at Lestrade's reaction.

John, seeing this, rubbed a palm over his mouth. "Do we… Do we have to go through this one, Sherlock? Through this case? I'm not proud of what I had to do either…"

"Why?" Lestrade turned to him. "What did you have to do?"

"We did what we had to do, Lestrade," Sherlock responded defiantly. "Because, as it turned out, Montague had a rapturous sexual appetite and was completely engulfed by our attention. It was effective and necessary, in order to find out what we needed to know."

"You... you had _sex_ with her?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what?"

"I... seduced her."

Lestrade laughed so hard he also had to sit down on the curb, his face red, mouth aching. Sherlock was abashed. "I seduced her, saw the tattoos, and then exited the flat as swiftly as I came! Why? Why is that funny? It was a necessary part of the plan! Stop laughing!"

**AUTHORS: NOTE:**

**STAY TUNAD BAYBYES COS THRE IS MOAR **

**TO**

**CUM 3 3 :D :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**C Katis! is this god nuff for uuuuuuuu?!**


	8. THE CHAPTERS 8

Chapter 8

"So, after very _effectively_ identifying her, you, John and Molly worked together to bring Montague to this restaurant, entirely exposed her as an assassin, and then knocked her out?" Lestrade summarised.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "But not before John also seduced her."

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

Lestrade would have burst into laughter if he had any energy left from his previous uproar. Instead he released an amused smirk. "Another necessary distraction, I'm sure..." he said, his tone sarcastic. "God, that sounded like a lot of fun. You should have brought me along." Lestrade began to walk back towards one of the cars. "I'll be needing statements tomorrow, but I'll let you off now. Til then, why don't you see how many other women you can bring to justice through your powers of seduction?"

From where he still sat, John watched Lestrade go. Sherlock thoughtlessly turned up his coat collar and began to walk the opposite way down the street.

"Sherlock."

He turned.

John looked up at him, his stare absolute. "We're not doing that again. Not like that. _Ever_."

Sherlock didn't argue.

* * *

Up on a platform of a nearby fire escape, Sherlock met Irene Adler. Neither looked at the other as Sherlock approached.

"I'd been looking for Montague for a while," Irene spoke. "She got rather… tangled up with one of my clients. Very, very literally. Took some stuff which she shouldn't of. I tracked her down and found, to my surprise, that she'd already had a visitor that day. You. And you had been sowing your devilish seeds of deception even before I had knocked on the door."

"Hm," Sherlock smiled to himself. "I was only in the flat twenty seven more seconds after you came in. You never looked at me once. And yet you knew exactly what had taken place there, and who by. I am pleased your senses haven't dulled whilst in the afterlife, Miss Adler."

"It was as clear as daylight," Irene said flippantly, her sculpted lips also curving into a hidden smile. "Who else leaves young women breathless and flustered in their wake like you do? As cold as you are, Mr Holmes, you need put in no efforts at all to become a matchless master of seduction…"

Between them, no glances were shared but grins were mutual. They watched the London horizon before them, which was bristling with expectation.

Irene continued. "I took what I needed from Montague from her bag, but seeing as you had been there, I considered I might as well finish what you had started with her…"

"Yes. Of course you would."

"Of course I would."

"And thus, after that," Sherlock said. "You suddenly gained a Samaritan urge to help. I suppose you're not the greatest fan of Montague, which seemingly prompted you to text me an entire plan to help expose her. Two Mollys, dressed identically. A switch the middle of a restaurant. One disappears out the back and the other through the front. A deliberate trap for our assassin. Goodness, Miss Adler, you really must dislike Montague to put in all that effort…"

"I suppose I must." Irene replied.

"And you must have time on your hands too."

"Yes."

"Or," Sherlock did not take his eyes off the horizon. "Does someone really like to help all of a sudden?"

Irene too was motionless. "I don't know. Is someone perhaps ready to accept help? Possibly prepared to follow an entire prescribed plan to the letter without a smudge of doubt?"

"Someone's acting a little too caring, don't you think?"

"Someone's acting a little too trusting, don't you think?"

Irene and Sherlock looked at each other. A harrowing silence followed, which was only disturbed by the sound of a distant siren.

"And," Irene said, her voice hushed. "How is dear Molly?"

"Molly is fine," Sherlock hid his surprise on the subject choice by a quick response. "I told her she was to go home after she exited through the back of the restaurant."

"Well, unless she lives in the street just below us," Irene countered. "Then I don't think she did so."

Peeling themselves away from each other's deadlock gaze, Sherlock noted Molly heading towards them.

"Send her my love," said Irene, hastening to leave. "Glad to know she'll get no more assassin trouble from now on. And, if you are to seduce your way through a case again, tell her to stand well back…"

"Sherlock…!" Molly was trotting up the steel stairs to meet him, her dark hair still tied up identically to Irene. Sherlock did not have to turn round to know Irene had gone. "Sherlock, what are you doing up here?"

Sherlock simply looked at her. "You didn't go home."

Molly flustered at the question, turning her gaze in a number of different directions, searching for an appropriate answer. "No… Well. I didn't want to leave you… Um. How… How did it go?"

"She's not coming back." Sherlock said with unintentional ambiguity.

"Oh right… Good?"

"Good."

"Right."

For a moment, Sherlock found himself preoccupied, staring at Molly. "What's wrong with your face?"

"What? My face?" Molly flinched in concern, throwing her hands up to hide her lips.

"Your makeup."

"Oh," she relaxed. "Izzy did my makeup. I bet I look like a tramp."

"You look like a gothic orange."

Molly stared for a moment, then began to laugh. Sherlock, unable to help himself, smiled.

"Sherlock…" Molly eventually uttered.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

Sherlock said nothing, but his smile stayed.

**(I BET MOOLLY WAS THINKIN BOUT DAT SherCOCK! LOL! :D :D :D ;) ;) ;) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX, **

**HOWS THAT KATIE**

**U BETTER LIKE IT OR ELSE U WIL REGERT IT L8R**

**you ****MOTERFUCKER**

**nayways love ya BAYBYES :d:d 3 3)))))))))))))))**


End file.
